


Kinda I Want To

by KingKarate



Series: Floorshow [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bruises, Choking, F/M, Romance, breath play, tbh this entire fic functions as aftercare for the last one in the series, we all need a long slow screw to make up for THAT fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKarate/pseuds/KingKarate
Summary: A sequel to what was supposed to be an Underground Fighter!Johnny AU based very very loosely on some of the concepts in Shootfighter (1993). I've tried to keep it as standalone as possible, but the context of the original here will help. Title is from the song Kinda I Want To by Nine Inch Nails, which pairs with this fic like a fine wine. Many thanks to the very unofficial Johnny Lawrence Thirst Club, without whom this would never have been possible.
Relationships: Johnny Lawrence/You
Series: Floorshow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016937
Comments: 24
Kudos: 23





	Kinda I Want To

**Los Angeles. November 1993.**

_Decompressing_ , Johnny had called it, when he invited you out. He’d used your name when you picked up the phone, and you found yourself enraptured by his pleasant Southern Californian lilt as he shot off suggestions of places to go and what to do. You didn’t really know any of them and truly didn't care, so you suggested he choose. It had been easy to blow off the blind date that had already been arranged to do this, because honestly, who could match what had happened between you last time?

You hadn't been able to think of anything else since he'd called, anyway, so fuck it, here you were, sitting in a bar just off the strip, waiting with a drink in your hand and becoming acutely aware with each passing minute that Johnny Lawrence must have fucked _at least_ ten points off your IQ in Kreese's office that you weren't getting back any time soon. The bar had put up some of their Christmas lights early, and you enjoyed the blurry glow as you spaced out looking at them, lost in another memory of Johnny's hands on your bare skin. That kept happening, as you supposed was only natural. Months of fantasizing about someone generally didn't end in mind-blowing, albeit quite surreal sex.

When you noticed him arrive, in a grey v-neck tee and jeans that clung to his muscles just perfectly, your mouth went dry. You found your mind wandering back to his almost boyish grin as he had closed the door of your cab behind you and said goodnight, the way his eyes, so startlingly blue in the office, had looked grayish-black under the street lights.

You pulled yourself back into the moment when he spotted you and started walking over, gorgeous and confident, but altogether different to how you were used to seeing him in the ring. In the daylight, he was more puppy than panther.

"Hi." He said, sitting on the bar stool next to you and beckoning the bartender over. As he looked you up and down, he smiled at you again, and it lit up the room. "You look good."

"Thanks." You felt heat rise to your cheeks. You were sure you at least looked more put together than the last time he'd seen you, but then, so did he. "I was surprised you called."

"Yeah, well, I kinda owe you one. Thanks, by the way. For, y'know."

You had a million things you wanted to say and no idea which to lead with. Thankfully, the bartender headed your way and the conversation lulled.

"I'll have a Coors Banquet, and uh, whatever she's having."

The bartender served your drinks and walked away, leaving the two of you alone. You downed the rest of the drink you had been nursing, for courage, and picked up the new glass.

"You don't need to thank me. What am I gonna say? _Dear Diary, a total dreamboat got paid a shitload of someone else's money to screw me boneless, totally awful day._ " You both knew you were glossing over the more uncomfortable parts of the evening, but that was preferable to really talking about it.

Johnny had been sipping his beer, and laughed at the wrong moment, avoiding spluttering just barely. He recovered quickly and rewarded you with an easy, lopsided smirk. "That's good to know. Anyway, Kreese is a sick bastard, but he usually keeps his word, so I shouldn't have to fight for a while now. Gives me a chance to get some other things lined up."

"Yeah? Just see how long that lasts when I'm hitting you up for child support." you deadpanned, eyebrow raised. Johnny's panicked look was hilarious. "I'm _kidding_. I'm on the pill, anyway. Unless you've got something you really need to tell me about, we're good. Probably."

"No, nothing. It's uh... It's been a while. To be honest, I didn't know if you'd agree to a date."

"I'm sure you have girls throwing themselves at you." 

"No one important." he shrugged.

This seemed like as good an opportunity as any to address something that had been playing on your mind. "You know, I never did find out how you recognized me."

Johnny looked amused, like he'd been caught out but not about something that shamed him. "You always stand by the ring when I have a fight. I've never seen you place a bet. It's cool, feels like someone's on my side without making money off it."

"I didn't think you'd even looked my way."

"I was worried if I asked you out you'd stop coming to fights. And then, I don't know. I guess it's too late to worry about that now."

You nodded. Lines had been crossed, that was for sure. "I don't know if I'll be able to go back for a while. Does he do stuff like that often? Bring other people in to screw with you like that?"

He shook his head, flicking a lock of blond hair across his forehead. "Not like that. He gets shitty when he thinks I'm getting out of line, and I think he knows I'm close to being done with fighting for him."

"What do you think you're gonna do next?"

"I don't know. I got enough saved to move to a better apartment, and I can coast for a few months, maybe take some landscaping jobs with my buddy's dad while something better comes along. What do you do?"

You told him a little bit about your job, your family, your life, and he listened intently, occasionally chiming in with a detail or two about his own. His mom had raised him alone for a while, then married his stepdad, who he didn't get on with. He'd grown up in Encino, so your suspicion that he was local checked out.

One drink turned to several, and before you realized, it was dark outside. 

"Do you wanna get out of here?" you asked, feeling a little bold now you were tipsy.

There was a karaoke machine being set up down the other end of the bar, and you wanted to get out before the redhead who was obviously looking for the answer to her latest breakup at the bottom of a bottle broke into a tragic rendition of Nothing Compares 2 U. 

"Yeah. My place?"

"Sure."

Johnny had an '87 Pontiac Firebird parked outside, a surprisingly nice car for someone who'd resorted to participating in illegal fights to pay the bills. He had said he grew up in Encino, though. Rich family, perhaps? It wasn't like it was a new model. You weren't super confident about him driving after he'd had a few drinks, but you were one ahead of him, and he'd only been drinking beer anyway. Maybe he wasn't feeling it as much as you were. 

When he started the car, the radio came to life, and you quickly recognized it as the local rock station. "Tapes are in the glove compartment, or you can change the station if you wanna listen to something else." he offered. 

"No, this is good." You settled back into the seat, buckling yourself in with a firm _click._

The drive over to Johnny's took around 25 minutes, mostly spent in silence as you looked out of the window. You watched the streets pass by as he drove south, clubs giving way to houses and apartments, the buildings looking progressively rougher and more neglected, the corners that had mostly been grocery stores in wealthier neighborhoods replaced by gun and liquor stores.

This was South Central, alright. Johnny pulled up to the curb a little way down the street, and when you were both out of the car he stayed close enough to brush the back of his hand against yours as you made your way to building. His apartment was on the top floor of a three-story walk-up, the staircase tight and winding, almost enough to make you dizzy. Once inside, he threw his keys down on the coffee table, and gestured for you to sit on the leather sofa that at some point in the distant past had probably been pretty expensive.

"You want a drink? I've got beer or bourbon. Or coffee, I guess."

The sound of a police helicopter overhead made it hard to concentrate on what he was saying, especially when the light shone bright in the window, making you squint.

"Beer's fine, thanks." 

Johnny brought the bottle over to you, ice cold from the fridge. You popped the cap and took a sip before putting it back down on the table in front of you.

"So..." you said, letting the words trail off as you were working up the courage to ask for what you wanted.

"Yeah?" His weight shifted you slightly on the cushions as he sat beside you.

"You didn't _actually_ kiss me last time."

His eyebrows shot up and the mischievous glint in his eye wasn't lost on you. He ran his tongue across his teeth like he was thinking hard, and that half-smile when he looked back at you after made you feel butterflies. He leaned in wordlessly and brushed your hair back from your face, his fingers delicate and his breath warm on your cheek as he pressed his lips there. 

You turned your head towards his, moving into the motion, arriving to meet his lips at the corner of your mouth where you could capture them with your own.

Johnny's tongue teased your lips apart, the tip finding yours. There was something impossibly sexy about the little noise, not quite a moan, that he made. Your mouth opened wider in response, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Instinctively you found yourself reaching up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck, scratching your nails lightly along his scalp and making him shudder.

Your breath hitched when his hand found your thigh, fingers kneading lightly and finding the bruising by accident. Arousal and discomfort mixed together as he moved closer, pressing his chest against yours until there was hardly room for air. The two of you shifted on the sofa, your leg sliding up and out on the cushions beneath him and him making room for it, pushing you back until you were supine and he could cover your body with his own. 

His hips rocked into yours languidly, the layers of clothing not enough to disguise the evidence of his desire as it pushed hard against you, delicious friction alarmingly close to getting you off already. The weight of him on top of you, with his hard cock twitching against your groin as you gasped into each others mouths, was nearly too much to bear.

You could feel the restrained power in his muscles as he leaned on one arm above you, the other reaching down, his hand cupping your thigh and lifting your leg above his hip for better access. You were pretty sure he'd be happy to make out like this for hours, and maybe you could have too, if you weren't acutely aware of how good it had felt to be impaled on his cock. Every roll of his hips, every shift against you, reminded you of him railing you over Kreese's desk. Your mind was quickly on its way to becoming an incoherent hazy mess, caving in to your body's demand for more _._

You broke the kiss to moan his name, the word barely past your lips before he was working his way downwards, with lips and tongue and teeth nipping at your jugular. Johnny's singlemindedness seemed just as overwhelming here as it was when you watched him in the ring, only now you were the focus of it, and quickly turning to jelly underneath his hands and mouth. You felt his voice vibrate through you when he spoke against your throat.

"Tell me what you want."

Your brain was misfiring, all the blood usually used to make neurons function redirected to your clit, exactly where it was most needed. "I want you to fuck me."

Johnny chuckled softly as he scraped his teeth against your neck again, pressing a soothing kiss in their wake. "Really, that's all?"

"Don't know if you noticed," you gasped when he ground against your core. "but I kinda liked that last time."

" _Fuck_." he swore under his breath, sounding as turned on as you felt.

You giggled, pushing back against him. "That's the idea."

"You wanna take this to the bed?"

"Too far. Here's fine?"

He climbed off you, fumbling with his belt a little in his rush to get rid of it, and kicked off his jeans as quick as he could. You lifted your hips to shed your own clothes, shoving them down roughly and wiggling your legs free. You were pulling the fabric past your ankles, legs raised so you could reach, when Johnny noticed the marks on the backs of your thighs, bruises like a sunset across your skin.

"Holy shit." He said, and his dick twitching in his boxers was oddly juxtaposed with his concerned expression. "Are you okay?"

Your thoughts were focussed on more pressing concerns, like getting your shirt off then getting him inside you. "I'll be better when you get back here."

He reached out to stroke a finger across a purple stripe, followed it blossoming out into shades of blue and yellow, as he manoeuvred himself back between your thighs.

"Like what you see?" You asked, half teasing, half curious about the awe in his eyes. 

He swallowed thickly and nodded, guilt etched into the furrow of his brow. Any other time you'd have wanted to explore the ifs and hows and whys and get right into that pretty little head of his, but right now? Right now you wanted him to fuck you so hard that you couldn't think about anything else.

"Johnny," his name fell from your lips in a breathy sigh. " _please_."

That seemed to kick him back into the moment. 

"I wanna take my time, is that okay?" he asked, resting his strong hands on your knees and pushing them slightly further apart, moving upwards while stroking up the inside of your thighs, pressing his thumbs into the hollows where thigh met hip, encouraging you to tilt your pelvis up towards him.

You knew you couldn't deny him, not when he was looking at you like that, like nobody else in the world existed.

"I'll let you do whatever you want, as long as you promise to fuck me _eventually_."

Johnny's gentle laugh washed over you as he traced your labia with the back of his fingers, gently teasing without dipping inside. He had to feel how wet you were, though, as you arched upwards to chase his hand.

"Anything, huh?" He ran a finger down through your folds, then back up, spreading your moisture as he stroked your clit in dizzying little circles that made it impossible to breathe.

You knew your legs were shaking, your whole body threatening to tremble under his attention.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yeah." you sighed, letting your hips find a natural rhythm against his hand.

"You're so hot, I've wanted to do this for so fucking long." Johnny murmured, taking in the sight of you with hunger in his eyes.

"Me too. _God, I'm getting close_. Please don't stop."

As if to torment you deliberately, he did, withdrawing his fingers and leaving you whimpering in protest. You were grateful when that same hand shoved his boxers down and pulled out his thick, engorged cock, pumping the shaft with a white-knuckled grip once, twice, until you could see precum glistening at the tip. _Goddamn_ , he was so fucking sexy it made your head spin. Or maybe that was the breath you'd been holding that you weren't fully cognizant of until he was leaning over you, angling that gorgeous cock right into you and sliding, with a maddeningly slow stretch, all the way to the hilt. 

"You don't have to be gentle with me," you breathed, "you can't break me."

Johnny twitched inside you and you clenched around him in response.

"You sure about that?" he pulled out a little, and he sounded like he was holding back with everything he had.

The effort was endearing, really, but you really wanted him. All of him. _Now_. You wrapped your legs around his hips and pulled, leveraging your weight to bring him back down on top of you.

He groaned, and you'd never heard anything so fucking beautiful in your life.

"I didn't know you were such a little fucking brat." he chuckled darkly, but the heat in his voice was all desire, not anger.

"I guess you just make me wanna be bad." you found yourself whispering, the words tumbling forth without your permission.

"Yeah? Let's see how you misbehave when you can't move." The brilliantly blue irises of Johnny's eyes were almost eclipsed by his pupils, his face almost close enough to kiss when he brought his arm between your bodies and settled his forearm across your throat, testing the pressure against your neck.

Your air was just slightly restricted and your head forced back, but you knew you weren't in any real danger. Johnny had taken care of you before, he wasn't going to seriously hurt you now unless you really fucking begged for it. You moaned at the feeling of being so effectively restrained with so little effort, just seconds before he pulled almost all the way out and slammed his cock back into you hard enough to hurt. You very nearly screamed, he was skirting the boundary of being genuinely painful, but you were so turned on you didn't fucking care _at all_. He set a punishing pace, and you wondered for a half-second when your vision went slightly blurry if you'd really fucked up by baiting him into this.

At least until he licked a wet stripe up the side of your neck, up your cheek, and grinned at you like he wasn't fucking you six ways from Sunday. 

"You're such a bastard." you tried to laugh, but it died in your throat when he pushed down a little harder and he switched his angle up slightly, hitting home at that perfect spot that made your whole body quiver.

"Shut up."

"Bite me." you snapped back, voice strained, but there was no real anger in your tone.

It was a bad choice of words, though, as Johnny took that as an invitation. He pulled back, yanking you up with him and into his lap, biting you hard below the collar bone where it was sure to bruise as he bounced you on his dick. You struggled to get your legs under you to find purchase on the sofa. 

"Shit." you cursed, "I can't-"

"Can't what, baby?" His pace was unrelenting and it was making it so _very_ difficult to find your words.

"Oh, fuck it." You gave up, letting your head fall back and just succumbing to pure feeling while he thrust into you and nipped at your chest.

You could feel the tension building, the pressure rising like a dam about to burst, and his sweaty forehead pressed against your shoulder as he rocked you back and forth. You felt yourself tightening as his thrusts grew erratic, and he pushed you over the edge when he cried your name out loud, clenching his teeth while you squeezed him tight, his sharp little movements working you both through your climax until the aftershocks died down.

You sat in his lap for what seemed like forever, sweaty and naked, feeling him softening inside you. He held you close, your chest pressed against his tshirt, which had never made it off.

" _Jesus_." he laughed, his face buried in the curve of your neck. "What the hell _was_ that?"

You couldn't bring yourself to answer yet, all that you managed was a satisfied hum as you buried your face in his damp hair. _How the hell could he still smell so damn good after that?_ "Round one?" you suggested. 

"Yeah."

Johnny didn't seem in a rush to part, but your knees were aching in this position and you reluctantly let him go, climbing off the sofa to stand. You felt a telltale trickle down the inside of your thigh and shuddered. "Uh, where's the bathroom?" 

He didn't seem up to speaking much either, just pointed the way until you found the correct door. Thankfully it wasn't a big apartment.

You could still hear the helicopters overhead. _Fuck,_ you were glad you weren't living here. If you stayed tonight, sleeping would be hard. Then again, sleeping next to Johnny was probably going to be difficult regardless, since round two seemed imminent. You cleaned up quickly and made your way back to where Johnny was, leaning his head back and looking kinda out of it. At least he'd gotten rid of that shirt.

"You good there?"

"Yes. Yeah. Can I get you anything?" he asked, really not seeming as if he was up to following through. 

"I'm good, thanks."

You sat on the sofa next to him and he wrapped his arm around you, pulling you into his side. Your head fit perfectly in the curve of his shoulder and it was altogether too tempting not to let your hand rest against his chest, soak in the feeling of his heart beating under your fingertips. You found yourself absentmindedly stroking the smattering of golden hair on his chest and letting your eyes drift closed, enjoying everything about the moment, despite the air in the room feeling a little cooler than you'd have liked.

"Come on." Johnny said, and you caught his meaning when he moved to stand, taking you by the hand and leading you to his bedroom.

* * *

The birds were tweeting their morning chorus by the time you finally found yourself drifting off to sleep in his arms, thoroughly and completely satisfied.


End file.
